


Иными словами

by JJeyWill



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Иногда случайно выскользнувшие слова могут открыть тебе на что-то глаза.





	Иными словами

**Author's Note:**

> написано на WTF-2017

Идея поиграть в прятки принадлежала неугомонному Нишимуре. Танума был не против, в конце концов, на эти выходные весь дом и храм были в их полном распоряжении, так как отец уехал по делам. Грех было упускать случай повеселиться с друзьями. Тем более, что Тануме в принципе не часто это удавалось. Чувствуя лёгкую улыбку на губах, он торопливо шёл по коридору, оглядываясь в поисках подходящего укромного уголка. Пожалуй, маленький чулан под лестницей вполне подойдёт. Там должны стоять какие-то коробки, можно будет притаиться за ними.

Танума присел перед чуланом, отодвинул дверцу и уже наполовину заполз туда, когда обнаружил, что коробок в чулане нет, зато есть Нацуме.

— О! — произнесли они одновременно, а потом Нацуме мягко фыркнул и улыбнулся.

— У нас совпали мысли.

Танума собрался извиниться и сказать, что поищет другое место, но тут невдалеке послышались шаги водящего. Он замер в нерешительности, однако Нацуме схватил его за плечо и потянул внутрь.

— Забирайся скорее! 

Не став больше мешкать, Танума заполз в чулан и задвинул дверцу за собой.

— Спасибо, — шепнул он, пробираясь глубже, насколько можно было в этом крошечном помещении, похожем скорее на большой ящик.

— Не за что, — так же шёпотом ответил Нацуме, всё ещё продолжая улыбаться.

Действительно, забавная вышла ситуация. И немного волнующая. Они с Нацуме сидели рядом, прислонившись спинами к стене и почти соприкасаясь плечами. Танума редко бывал так близок с другими людьми, да вдобавок Нацуме всегда будил в нём целый ворох сумбурных эмоций. Тануму тянуло к нему. Первый человек, причастный к миру духов, встреченный им. Прогнавший сосущее чувство полного одиночества в своей инакости и страх того, что все странные видения лишь плод повреждения рассудком. Добрый, заботливый, смелый и обладающий сильной волей — Нацуме не мог не привлекать. Для Танумы он быстро стал вторым самым близким человеком после отца. Это смущало и всё же каждый раз дарило тесное тепло где-то под сердцем. Толком не отдавая себе отчёта, Танума всегда искал его глазами в толпе учеников и тихо радовался, находя.

Шаги снаружи приблизились, а затем вновь затихли в отдалении. Они с Нацуме перевели невольно задержанное дыхание.

— Теперь если сюда заглянут, мы проиграем оба.

— Угу. 

По правде сказать, Тануму уже не так сильно заботила игра, как пару минут назад. Но лучше бы их не находили подольше, тогда он сможет и дальше сидеть на столь малом расстоянии от Нацуме, что можно почувствовать тепло его тела. Скулы опалило внезапным румянцем, а сердце сбилось с ритма. Танума уставился остановившимся взглядом на собственные колени, боясь пошевелиться. Нет, наверное, пусть лучше Китамото найдёт их поскорее, потому что всё начало становиться слишком странным.

— Ты, наверное, привык прятаться от ёкаев? — полуутвердительно сказал он, просто чтобы не молчать и отвлечься.

— Ммм, да, — отозвался Нацуме. — Часто приходится… 

Он всегда с заметной неохотой разговаривал обо всём, что касается потустороннего мира, а Тануму словно кто-то за язык тянул, и он постоянно спрашивал именно об этом. Сколько ни ругал себя, всё равно ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он понимал, что Нацуме скрытен неспроста, тот случай с банкой-ловушкой и заколдованным особняком достаточно ярко это продемонстрировал. И тем не менее остро жалел, что недостаточно силён, чтобы в моменты опасности быть рядом и суметь помочь и защитить, чего так хотелось. Нацуме пробуждал в Тануме неусыпное желание защищать, хоть Танума и знал, что тот сильнее его как минимум духовно. Это было что-то инстинктивное и разуму неподвластное. Из-за постоянно кружащей рядом опасности Нацуме привык всех держать на некотором расстоянии от себя и ужасно переживал, если у кого-то из-за него случались неприятности. Танума понимал его чувства и в то же время не мог унять горячего желания сблизиться сильнее. Он ни в коем случае не хотел бы огорчать Нацуме, но ощущал, что с каждым днём сдерживаться и не предпринимать никаких шагов становится всё сложнее. Как выйти из положения, Танума не знал, и лишь глубже утопал в своих спутанных чувствах. 

Вот и сейчас он напряжённо ловил любое движение, любой звук, исходивший от Нацуме. Хотелось прикоснуться. Но это было бы неуместно и слишком откровенно. Стоило бы завести разговор, вот только все темы для него из головы словно повымело. К тому же они с Нацуме оба были не из болтунов. Да и что хорошего в вымученной беседе? Танума чуть повернул голову и покосился на Нацуме. Тот тоже, видимо, о чём-то задумался, но через некоторое время почувствовал взгляд, поднял глаза и слегка улыбнулся. Тануме нравилась эта мягкая улыбка, он хотел бы видеть её чаще. 

— Долго нас ищут.

— Дом большой, Китамото изрядно придётся побегать. 

— Надеюсь, мы не успеем тут состариться, пока он нас найдёт.

Танума хмыкнул.

— Думаю, он скорее потеряет терпение.

Пальцы нервно теребили края штанин, левый локоть при этом едва задевал руку Нацуме, от чего перехватывало дыхание. Странный эффект, это ведь даже не было настоящим касанием. Нацуме сейчас был почти так близко, как Тануме и хотелось. Мир снаружи чулана стал зыбким и далёким, вся жизнь протекала здесь, полутёмная и компактная, разделённая на двоих. Будь они оба ёкаями, смогли бы, наверное, сидеть так сотни лет, не двигаясь с места. Но вот Нацуме вздохнул и зашевелился:

— Хочу выглянуть посмотреть, не идёт ли кто. 

Он переполз к дверце и стал сначала вглядываться в щёлку между досками. Танума смотрел на его профиль, на длинные пушистые ресницы, свободно лежащие светлые пряди волос и вдруг понял, что больше не выдержит. Не сможет вылезти из этого чулана и вновь вернуться к прежнему расстоянию. Ему нужно, просто необходимо быть ближе.

— Нацуме, — позвал он. — Я хотел бы быть с тобой. Пожалуйста… 

Но спустя мгновение осознал, что именно сказал, и почувствовал, как кровь бросилась в лицо жаркой волной, а слова застряли комом в горле. Это прозвучало так, как будто он предлагал Нацуме встречаться, но он ведь не этого хотел! Ведь так?

Нацуме медленно повернулся к нему и замер, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами. Надо было как-то объясниться, спасти ситуацию, но Танума лишь беспомощно открывал и закрывал рот, сгорая от смущения из-за своей оплошности.

— А… я… я не… — с трудом выдавил он из себя, — не имел в виду встречать… — но понял, что не в силах даже договорить слово и умолк, с ужасом замечая, что Нацуме тоже начинает краснеть.

Тануме даже было не сбежать, потому что Нацуме сидел прямо на пути.

— Танума… — выдохнул он, растерянно моргая.

— Прости, я… — кое-как собрался с силами Танума, но ему вновь не суждено было закончить.

Дверца чулана резко скользнула в сторону, и в проёме показалось лицо Нишимуры.

— Эй, если прячетесь, то вы должны сидеть тихо и молчать! Хотя, мы всё равно устали вас искать, так что даже хорошо, что вы здесь вдвоём. Кстати, почему вы вдвоём? И почему вы такие красные?.. — Нишимура озадаченно наклонил голову к плечу.

— А, это… Здесь просто душно, — отозвался Нацуме почти не дрогнувшим голосом и деланно улыбнулся.

— Хммм… — чуть нахмурился Нишимура. — Ну так вылезайте тогда! — он посторонился. — А-а-а, зря я эту игру предложил, тут слишком много мест, где можно спрятаться. Успеешь заскучать, пока обыщешь или пока сидишь. Я вот даже не дождался, чтобы Китамото меня нашёл, так что он в итоге нашёл только девчонок.

Пока он говорил, Нацуме с Танумой неловко выползли из чулана и поднялись на ноги. Танума смотрел в сторону и старался глубже дышать, надеясь поскорее успокоиться, чтобы его не начали донимать вопросами, что с ним. На Нацуме смотреть он, скорее всего, решится не скоро.

— Ээээй! — тем временем завопил Нишимура куда-то вглубь коридора. — Я их нашёл! Айда чай пить!

 

Они пили чай, потом играли в уно, потом просто болтали, и всё это время Нацуме удавалось сохранять непринуждённый вид куда лучше, чем самому Тануме. Танума с грустью подумал, что это оттого, что Нацуме привык скрывать свои эмоции и сдерживать реакции при виде ёкаев, дабы не казаться странным для остальных людей. Танума же чувствовал предательское тепло на щеках каждый раз, когда натыкался взглядом на Нацуме. Сасада даже обеспокоилась, не заболел ли он, а Таки подловила чуть в стороне от остальных и шёпотом спросила, не из-за ёкая ли это, которого, может быть, они с Нацуме встретили? Танума предпочёл бы любую из этих причин, а не то, что он просто дурак, не умеющий выбирать слова. Или же…

Однажды придя в голову, мысль не желала исчезать, сколько бы он её не гнал. А вдруг он подсознательно хотел именно этого? Такой близости? Нет, дикость конечно, Нацуме ведь парень. Но… Танума искоса глянул на него и представил, как берёт за руку. Отвращения не было, только поднялось смятение в груди и щекам стало горячее прежнего. Однако разве это не может быть просто дружеским желанием прикоснуться? Как подтверждение того, что они близки. Может же?

Танума запутался окончательно.

 

Гости покинули храм лишь на закате. Танума вышел проводить их до ворот. Нацуме попрощался и ушёл вместе со всеми. Танума пытался разглядеть какой-нибудь знак с его стороны, какой-то взгляд или жест, но его не было. Наверное, Нацуме решил сделать вид, что ничего не случилось. И, хоть это и избавляло от необходимости объясняться, на душе было тяжело от лёгшей между ними недосказанности. Вполне возможно, Танума добился совершенно противоположного, и Нацуме теперь постарается отдалиться от него, вместо того, чтобы сблизиться. Прибравшись и побродив немного по опустевшему дому, Танума уселся на энгава, напротив невидимого для его глаз пруда в саду. Глядя на это место, он обычно всегда вспоминал Нацуме. Сейчас же мысли и не переставали крутиться вокруг него. 

За спиной послышался шорох. Танума резко обернулся, и кого он точно не ожидал сейчас увидеть, так это Нацуме собственной персоной. Тот выглядел немного запыхавшимся, как если бы возвращался бегом. С минуту они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, затем Нацуме отвёл взгляд.

— Я не смог так уйти, — он глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая сбитое дыхание. — Думаю, я всё же должен выслушать тебя до конца, — он вновь бесстрашно посмотрел прямо на Тануму, но было заметно, что он всё же волнуется. — Пожалуйста.

Танума открыл рот и вновь закрыл. Судорожно оправдываться, как он делал в чулане, почему-то расхотелось.

— Я не знаю, — выдохнул он наконец, опуская глаза. — Я не могу справиться… не могу разобраться в себе. Я хочу быть рядом с тобой, помогать тебе справляться со всеми трудностями, мне хочется этого так сильно, хоть я и знаю, что слишком слаб и буду лишь обузой тебе в делах с ёкаями. Но я просто не могу знать и молча оставаться в стороне! — Танума услышал в своём голосе звенящие нотки отчаяния и постарался взять себя в руки. Не хватало только ещё раз расплакаться перед Нацуме. — Ты часто бываешь печальным, и я хочу иметь силы развеять эту печаль. Мне нравится, когда ты улыбаешься и смеёшься, и я хотел бы заставить тебя делать это чаще. Я хотел бы проводить с тобой больше времени. Я… я хотел бы касаться тебя… — его голос упал до едва различимого. — Тебе, должно быть, противно такое слышать…

Танума умолк, упёршись взглядом в свои сцепленные в замок пальцы. Тишина мучительными секундами оседала вокруг, слышно было только слабый ветерок в кронах деревьев да редкое поскрипывание половиц внутри дома. Вдруг он почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение к плечу. Танума вскинул голову и увидел, что Нацуме смотрит на него с растерянностью, смущением и ещё чем-то, что сложно было определить, а на его скулах алеет румянец.

— Мне не противно, — тихо произнёс он, убежал глазами в сторону, затем на свою руку, потом снова вернулся глаза в глаза. — Просто я никогда не думал об этом… И тоже не знаю, как себя вести… 

Он отпустил плечо Танумы и с чуть неровным вздохом уселся рядом. Также стал смотреть на пруд. Ещё пара минут протекла в молчании, и внезапно Танума коротко рассмеялся.

— Сидим тут как два дурака, — пояснил он в ответ на недоумённый взгляд, — ничего не знаем…

Нацуме тоже усмехнулся, и тихая улыбка так и осталась у него на губах, не истаивая. А Танума почувствовал, как его постепенно начинает отпускать напряжение, которым, оказывается, за прошедшие часы доверху налилось его тело. Это было таким облегчением, что он, шалея от собственной смелости и почти теряя голос на ходу, спросил:

— Можно, я возьму тебя за руку?

Нацуме молча кивнул, опуская глаза. Румянец на его лице расползся шире. Танума медленно протянул руку и накрыл его упирающуюся в доски ладонь своей. Чуть сжал пару мгновений спустя, а затем, постепенно набираясь решимости, переплёл их пальцы друг с другом. Сердце билось в груди болезненно и сильно. Ему было хорошо как никогда. Танума тихонько пожал руку Нацуме и почувствовал тёплое пожатие в ответ.  
Возможно, они сумеют разобраться с этим вместе.


End file.
